


Jekyll and Hide.

by GG_GoddammitGabriel



Series: Erthania [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GG_GoddammitGabriel/pseuds/GG_GoddammitGabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the future, after spurb ended, Eart and alternia fused and became Erthania.<br/>Long after the fuse, the future looked bright.<br/>Well almost.<br/>(This is basically with my original characters only, theres a few hints at the canon characters, however.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jekyll and Hide.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story about my yellow blooded character Cecil Leeye.  
> Homestuck is owned by Andrew Hussie.

Once upon a time, in a world were trolls and humans lived together in harmony in a small orphanage, lived a little troll by the name of Cecil Leeye. He wasn't very old, being a grub himself not long ago, he loved his 'siblings' in the orphanage with all of his heart.  
Sure, the times on the Ertania was great.  
There was lususes everywhere to take care of grubs if no parents had them and everyone could now be a parent thanks to the mass breeding of mother grubs years ago, all you had to do was phone the service and they'd send you a grub so you and your partner could have a baby.  
Really, it was almost peaceful.  
Except for one thing.  
Some highbloods still believed they were far better than the low bloods, and murder often occurred now still. Of course we had a police system founded by a human and a teal blooded many years ago.  
Despite the many murders, Cecil believed in the system.  
He and everyone else in his orphanage was all lowbloods, he being a yellow blooded.  
He was sitting and reading a book for his small grub sisters who were all sleeping in the same room as him, he promised that he would be there if they had any nightmares and eventually moved into the room after he got permission by the lusus that lead the place.  
Really, it all seemed perfect.  
Until he heard it.  
Screams were suddenly heard coming from the living room downstairs, Cecil being quick hurried up and carried his sisters to their closet and hid them in there, telling them to be quiet and that he'd be back. He hurried out of the room and downstairs and saw all his older and his aged siblings placed in the middle of the room behind the dead leader lusus. Two highblooded trolls were standing with weapons in hand as they swung their weapons on the small trolls.  
Cecil knew that if he were to jump to save them, they'd kill him too.  
He decided to at least try and save the ones that had a slight chance, even if it meant giving up himself.  
He were quick to find something to defend himself and the grubs with, a small hammer but at least it was something.  
The highbloods noticed him and followed after him, he went away from the room in hopes of leading them away from the small grubs hidden in the closet.  
They followed him to the end of the corridor, and swung their weapons at him.  
Cecil tried to dodge using the hammer, but instead they sliced through it.  
"Who are you!? Why are you doing this?!" Cecil tried to plead using his small fragile voice.  
"Kid, we don't have to tell you a damn thing. We're doing this to show the world we're still on top! You lowbloods should be thankful that we're kind enough to show the world it."  
"So thats it?! Because of the hemospectrum?!"  
"Yes! The highbloods should all regain their rightful place on the top!"  
Cecil watched in awe.  
He really didn't stand a chance.  
"Nyeh?" Cecil's eyes shot open behind the two trolls, stood two of his three sisters, both looked confused and intrigued.  
The troll who had been speaking to him turned around to see them and smiled a cat smile.  
"Wait what are you"  
He picked them up, one for each hand as they squeaked to be let loose.  
"No stop"  
His grip becoming tighter.  
"Please! stop!!"  
He squashed them as red blood filled his hands.  
"Now the question is, where did the two of you come from?" Said the other troll with a snicker.  
"I hid those two earlier under the bed.. I tried to save them" said Cecil with a small broken voice as tears trilled down his cheeks.  
"Hey Katanque, i have an idea." The snickering troll said as he stepped forward towards Cecil and stretched out his arm with a long knife in hand as he swung it and hid Cecil.  
A pain exploded in his left cheek as his hand flew there.  
"What are you waiting for? Kill me!" Cecil said, angry.  
"Kid. Why kill you when this will hurt even more?" The two laughing trolls turned around and left the place.  
Just like that.  
They didn't take anything, they just left.  
Cecil waited 20 minuets after they left to go and check on his third sister, relieved she was alive.  
He phoned the police shortly after and gave his third sister to them, telling them to give her a home.  
He left shortly after, his soul forever scarred.


End file.
